Beware The Moon
by Rainbow-River
Summary: Jamie is a muggle girl, who after an accident, she enters the magical community learning things about herself and the world she never knew about. (Chapter Three is up)
1. Default Chapter

Beware The Moon  
  
Dsiclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the original Harry Potter series, however I do own certain characters from this story.  
  
Notes before you read: This story takes place during the Goblet of Fire. The main character is a muggle girl, Jamie Foster. It starts at the park where all the wizards stayed for the Quidditch World Cup. The first chapter is mostly a set-up for the rest of the story. It will mostly be about Jamie and Lupin.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The fire crackled as Jamie Foster sat beside it. Her father was setting up the tent behind her. Her family had been camping here every year, but it seemed particularly more crowded than it usually was.  
  
Glancing at the family nearby, she shook her head in puzzlement. One of the strangest bits was the family had left this morning and arrived home in the evening. Which wouldn't be so strange, if everyone in the park hadn't left and arrived at the same time. It was like everyone else in the reserve all came as one enormous group.  
  
Jamie had grown up in London. She had recently turned 12. When she was four, her mother had died giving birth to her younger sister, Elizabeth. Jamie knew it was cruel, but she had never forgiven Elizabeth for the death of their mother. Even if their father did care for them endlessly, and went out of his way to please them both.  
  
"Jamie, will you help please?" her father said from behind her.  
  
Jamie looked up guiltily and helped her father finish set up the tent, "Sorry" she said.  
  
Once the ten was set up completely ad their stuff was settled, they hauled all of their belongings inside it. By the time they finished, the sky was already dark with stars.  
  
"Now get some sleep" her father said, "We'll have time for fun tomorrow"  
  
Elizabeth crawled in obediently, followed closely behind Jamie. Their father started to zip the door shut, but Elizabeth immediately objected, "What about you?" she asked.  
  
"I think I'm going to watch the skies for a little bit" he said glancing at the starry sky.  
  
Jamie looked at the sky as well, "It's a full moon tonight," she reminded her father.  
  
Her father sighed with a smile. For years, Jamie and her father would sit by the fire and read stories whenever there was a full moon. Just her and her father.  
  
"For half an hour only" he told her.  
  
Jamie grinned and crawled back out of the tent, ignoring Elizabeth's protesting.  
  
"What about me?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Maybe another time" their father said gently. Once Jamie had crawled out, he zipped the entrance to the tent shut.  
  
Jamie and her father both took seats by the fire and looked up in the sky. Across the stars, until Jamie's eyes rested on the glowing full moon.  
  
"It's so pretty" Jamie breathed in softly.  
  
"You know," her father said, "Your mother believed the moon was a guardian of people. She thought it protected people from danger"  
  
Jamie knew it already. She had known it for as long as she could remember, but she still loved it when her father told her every month. It seemed like she was being told the first time every time. "It's like magic" she said, "If magic were real, I could bring her back"  
  
Her father glanced at her quietly for a few seconds, "Jamie.." he started to say.  
  
"I know magic isn't real, but if it were, I'd bring her back" Jamie said, "somehow"  
  
"Jamie, even if magic existed, and was that powerful," her father said, "It would be wrong to bring your mother back! You mother believed it was her time to go."  
  
"It wasn't her time" Jamie insisted, "It wasn't! It's all Elizabeth's fault! If she hadn't been born, Mother would be here with us"  
  
Her father's eyes darted towards the tent anxiously, "Shush" he said, "You know you don't meant that"  
  
"Why should you care!?" Jamie snapped, suddenly angry. "She's not even your kid!"  
  
The words stung herself as much as they did her father. Finally dousing the flames of the crackling fire, he turned to face her. "When you are older you'll understand" he said, "You should go to sleep"  
  
Jamie didn't get the chance to reply. A loud cry emerged from the silence around them. Looking around, she saw a man and 2 others soar into mid air. Loud screams continued. She could see men in masks crowding below them and most of the other people were running.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked her father.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm going to go find out" he said, "Stay here, don't move" he ordered as he ran into the crowd of people.  
  
Jamie waited, searching for her father to return. It took her a moment to realize one of the masked men had made his way over to her. He was not sneering at her with a wicked gleam in the eyes showing through the mask.  
  
"So little girl?" he said, "Want to learn how to fly"  
  
Jamie backed up nervously, trying to edge away as far as she possibly could.  
  
The masked man held up a wand of some sort and started to mutter something, but before he finished another sound filled the air.  
  
Into the sky a cloud of smoke appeared leaving an image of a skull and a snake. People around broke out into panic. Screams and terror surrounded her immediately. The masked man saw the image too and took off running with everyone else.  
  
"Jamie!" her father cried running up to her and holding her close.  
  
"What's happening" she cried.  
  
"I don't know" her father said, "but we're getting out of here" He ran into the tent to wake up Elizabeth. As he did so, Jamie caught sight of a pair of eyes. The eyes were undeniably an animal's. The animal advanced, and Jamie realized it was a large black wolf.  
  
Her breath stopped short in fear as the animal crept closer. Stepping back carefully. Her father holding Elizabeth turned around and saw the wolf closing in on Jamie.  
  
"Jamie!" he said softly, "Try to creep over the car! Don't make any sudden movements"  
  
Jamie began edging close the car nearby, but the wolf flew in midair towards her. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she jumped away. She began to run away terrified for her life. She didn't know where she was going, but she could hear the wolf chasing her.  
  
"Help!" she cried out desperately, "Anyone!" But no one replied. She shrieked as she tripped over a tree root, and fell to the ground sharply. Finding herself face to face with the wolf, she howled in agony as the wolf's teeth sank into her shoulder. Tears streamed down her face, as she felt blood begin to drip down her shoulder. Still screaming in pain, she tried to crawl away, but she could hardly move in her pain.  
  
"Help! Someone, please!" she screamed as she attempted to kick the wolf away. The wolf snarled viciously and lunged at her again.  
  
Just as the wolf was about to bite her shoulder again, a loud voice thundered over the wolf's terrifying growls. "STUPEFY!" a loud voice shouted.  
  
Jamie's eyes saw the wolf fall to the ground frozen. Gasping for breath, she moved away from the wolf, wincing as the wound on her shoulder shifted.  
  
She backed up into a man who was still holding a wand or some stick before him. He looked at Jamie for a moment, then at the wolf again.  
  
"Did it bite you?" he asked Jamie.  
  
Jamie bit back as another sharp pain contracted through her shoulder and nodded. Her head was starting to spin wildly out of control.  
  
The man gave a sigh and helped her to her feet letting her lean on him for support. Once she was standing, he muttered something, and the frozen wolf levitated into the air. Then he helped her walk as the wolf levitated behind them. Jamie was too tired and sore to question the practicality of it.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of pain and walking, they reached a clearing of tents. People were packing to leave the campsite everywhere. The man brought her to a tent, and lay her down. Then lowering the wolf nearby. At that moment she the sun start to rise. It was at that moment she realized that the wolf was twitching.  
  
Fear crept into her heart again, scared that the wolf would awake and attack again. Instead the wolf's features back to contort and twist until it took the shape of a man. Jamie's eyes dilated in horror as she moved away. Her shoulder gave another contracting, making her cry out in pain. The blood had slowed down, but she felt weak from the loss of so much.  
  
The man who had once been the wolf slowly sat up. He looked around then his eyes settled on her. Mostly at the blood running down her shoulder. He began shaking his head in disbelief. "The wolf, it bit you?" he choked out.  
  
Too terrified to speak, Jamie nodded weakly.  
  
The tense moments were interrupted as the man who had found her entered with another man. "This is her Amos"  
  
Amos glanced at the 'wolf' then at Jamie, then at her wound, "Of all nights, this had to happen on" he muttered. He turned to face the 'wolf'.  
  
"Amos, I didn't realize it was full moon last night" the man pleaded, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know! God have mercy on me please!"  
  
Amos shook his head, "Mejeir, I'll deal with you later" he said, "Go wait outside the tent"  
  
Mejeir (the wolf), nodded and crawled out of the tent.  
  
"What's your name?" Amos asked Jamie.  
  
"Jamie Foster" she said. Her voice trembled as she spoke not sure whether she trusted these men or not.  
  
"I think she's a muggle" the man who had found her said.  
  
Amos gave a groan, "That figures!" he said, "Go find her parents and bring them here! Tell Mejeir to find a doctor immediately."  
  
Once they were alone in the tent, someone yelled out Amos' name.  
  
He gave out a frustrated cry, "I'm busy" he yelled.  
  
"Go On dad! I'll watch her" a boy said entering the tent.  
  
"Thankyou Cedric!" Amos said, he took off out of the tent running.  
  
Finally it all became too much confusion for Jamie, she burst out into a waterfall of tears and sobs. With her shoulders shaking she felt the sharp pain return to her shoulder. She was shocked when Cedric came over and gave her a gentle hug.  
  
"It's ok!" he said, "We'll have you fixed up soon!"  
  
Jamie shook her head still crying, "I don't get it! This is all a bad dream! One horrible dream!"  
  
"What's your name again? Jamie?" Cedric asked, "I'm Cedric!"  
  
He didn't have to anything else, because at that moment her father and Elizabeth burst into the tent.  
  
"Jamie!" he cried frantically, "What happened?" his eyes quickly began inspecting the teeth marks embedded on her shoulder.  
  
"A doctors on its way" Cedric said to her father.  
  
"Good!" her father said, "Thank god you're alive! And once a doctor bandages up your shoulder, you'll be good as new"  
  
Cedric suddenly looked very unsure, "Umm, well.." he looked as if he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if he should.  
  
"The animal didn't have any diseases" her father cried nervously.  
  
"In a way" Cedric said, "I'll go get my father! He's probably the one who should tell you" Cedric exited the tent hastily looking sympathetic.  
  
"I'm sure its nothing" her father assured Jamie who was shaking once again.  
  
A few minutes later, Amos, Cedric, Mejeir, the man who found her, and a doctor entered the tent.  
  
"Is this your father?" Amos asked.  
  
Jamie nodded as the doctor began his examination of her shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Foster, sir?" Amos started, "I'm afraid there is more to your daughter's injury that you should be aware of"  
  
"Like what?" her father asked.  
  
"It's hard to explain" Amos said, "I'm sure you know what a werewolf is"  
  
Her father nodded still not understanding where the conversation was going.  
  
"You're daughter was bitten by one last night" Amos explained, "so to be blunt, you daughter has been infected by this"  
  
"Infected?" Elizabeth echoed.  
  
"Meaning that one the rise of each full moon, Jamie will take the form of a wolf" Amos said quietly.  
  
A heavy silence sat in the tent for a long time. Finally her father managed to find his voice, "You're crazy!" he cried.  
  
"Sir, I realize it sounds strange, but it is imperative that you believe what we say" Amos said, "For your own safety, and your daughters'"  
  
Jamie looked at Mejeir remembering how he had transformed into a man before her eyes. A painful realization was sitting in her stomach.  
  
Her father and the men all began whispering with each other. Jamie sat their trying to figure out what they said until she finally realized the wound on her arm was gone.  
  
"How is this possible?" she asked Cedric.  
  
"Magic" he said, "We're all wizards" Cedric smiled.  
  
Jamie shook her head. The men all turned around to face Jamie.  
  
The tears in her father's eyes stung her soul. She knew now, that it was true. That on the next rise of the full moon, she woud be a monster, a beast feared and hated by people of this so called magic community and her world.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: This is just the first chapter. I hope people liked it. I will start writing the next chapter of this tomorrow. Please review. I really do like to hear what other people have to say about stories, even if it is to tell me the story is awful. Lupin will be in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter Two

Beware The Moon

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter Two

Jamie felt her lips quiver as tears threatened to form in her eyes again, "What am I going to do?" she whimpered to her father. Her father reached out and hugged her still not speaking. 

"I don't know, Jamie" he said, "We'll figure out something" He turned to face Amos and the other men.

"What can I do?" he said, "I have a job in London, I can't just leave! And what are we going to every months when she.." he didn't actually say it in front of Jamie, but everyone knew what he meant without the words.

Amos shook his head, "I'm afraid this particular situation has never occurred with a muggle, so I'm at a loss of suggestions myself" 

"What did you call me?" Jamie asked, vaguely remember the word muggle from earlier. 

"Muggle is what we call people who don't use magic" Cedric explained to her, "It's not a bad thing, it just differentiates us from you" 

Mejeir  glanced at Jamie with guilt and pain, "I'm so sorry! This is my fault!" he said, "I shouldn't have come to the Quidditch World Cup with my conditions"

"The fact of the matter is.." Jamie's father said, "It would be far too dangerous for Jamie to stay in London! This is your people's fault, there must be something you can do to change this!"

"Werewolves are not accepted into any society into this world" Amos said.

Jamie looked up at Mejeir who looked despairingly upset. Taking a breath, she finally found her voice again, "What happens to me when I-I change?"

Mejeir looked at her for a moment, "The transformation is quick, but once in the wolf form, its not you"

"I don't understand!" Jamie cried, "What happens to me?"

Mejeir looked ready to cry, "I can't! Please don't ask me" he said, "I can't explain it"

Jamie's father crossed over to Jamie, "Well, someone is going to have to!" he demanded, "Every bit of insanity that occurred last night is your 'magical' people's fault, so the least you can have the decency to explain it to us!"

The other men glanced at each other uneasily. All of them quite uncomfortable to discuss this situation with anyone, especially a muggle.

"Professor Lupin!" Cedric said suddenly, "He could help maybe!"

"Who?" Mejeir asked.

"Professor Lupin taught Defense Against the Dark Arts at school!" Cedric said, "But he's a werewolf! Professor Snape told us at the end of the year before Professor Lupin left"

"You never told me this?" Amos said frowning.

Cedric rolled his eyes, "Sorry, but he's really nice!" he said, "I bet if we could find him, he'd help explain everything to Jamie and her family!"

"Good Idea!" Amos said, "I'll owl Albus Dumbledore and see if he can help me find where this Professor Lupin is currently"

Jamie's father and Elizabeth followed Amos out of the tent, followed by Mejeir. Cedric and the man who had found her remained. 

"Thankyou for saving me" Jamie said to the man, "I would have died if you hadn't found me"

"I'm glad I was near enough to hear you" the man said, "My name is Payton"

"Why are all you magic people here?" Jamie asked looking around the tent.

"Quidditch World Cup" Payton said, "It's a popular sport among wizarding folk" 

Cedric smiled, "You should come to Hogwarts and watch one our games someday"

"Hogwarts?" Jamie echoed, "What's that?"

"It's my school!" Cedric said, "We learn magic there"

Before Jamie could ask any more questions Amos and her father entered again. Her father went to her side; Amos walked up to Payton.

"Payton, if you don't mind, until Albus replies will you stay with them?" he asked, "I would, but I just was informed that there is chaos at the ministry regarding last night's events with the dark mark"

Payton nodded, "I'll be glad to, and I'll take them to where ever Professor Lupin may be currently"

"Thank you so much" Amos said, "Cedric, why don't you stick with Payton"

Cedric nodded, "Whatever you say"

Amos left in a hurry leaving the rest of them in the tent for a while. Finally Payton spoke up, "We should head back to my place" he said, "Chances are my wife's going crazy wondering where I am, especially with the dark mark appearing last night"

After Payton's things were collected and packed up, he led them to a little tree stump. Jamie, Elizabeth, and her father stared at it not quite understanding.

"Just touch it" Payton said, "It's a portkey, it will transport you to Diagon Alley, which is close to where I live"

They all reached out and touched the tree stump and Jamie felt a dizzy feeling surround her as the world around her finally found herself in another place. 

"Where are we?" Jamie asked. All around there were robed people who appeared to all be magic people.

"This is Diagon Alley" Cedric said, "It's a place where a lot of us buy our supplies and things that we need"

"This is so amazing!" Jamie said looking at the stores and people everywhere as they followed Payton down the road, "An entire civilization that must have been here for thousands of years that exists right under our noses"

"Yeah, but its not like you think" Cedric said, "We act just like muggles except with magic"

The group walked into a small side alley to a door, "This is it" Payton said, "My home, nothing elaborate, but its better than that tent"

They all entered the house and were immediately greeted by a woman who hugged Payton, "Thank goodness!" she cried, "I was worried that you might have gotten hurt last night!"

Payton pulled away, "I'm fine, but I got involved in another situation that happened last night" he said, "Nothing to do with the dark mark" he added seeing a momentary panic cross his wife's face. Turning to face Jamie and everyone else he spoke again, "I'd like you to meet my wife Melosa"

"It's very nice to meet you" Jamie's father said extending his hand, which Melosa shook briefly.   
  


"I'll explain to you later" Payton said to Melosa, "Please have a seat, make yourselves at home" he said to everyone else.

"Actually, I thought I'd show Jamie around Diagon Alley" Cedric said, "I think she might find it interesting, and it will keep her occupied"

Payton nodded, "That'll be fine, but be back in an hour"

Cedric nodded and led Jamie outside again. 

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked following Cedric down the crowded streets.

"Nowhere in particular," Cedric answered, "I just don't feel like sitting around doing nothing today, so I thought we could go around Diagon Alley for a bit"

"Sounds fun" Jamie said.

Jamie followed Cedric into a brooms store, then to a store that sold owls and cats. He explained everything to her in detail. Jamie was in awe of everything and how it worked. She looked at all of the things around her.

"We should head back soon" Jamie said suddenly, "They may be waiting for us"

Cedric nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I suppose" he said. He took her hand and pulled her back to Payton's front door and they entered. 

"There you are" Payton said, "We were wondering where you guys had run off to"

Cedric smiled apologetically, "Sorry, any word?"

Payton shook his head, "So far nothing"

Jamie and Cedric took a seat with everyone else. Nobody spoke much, except when they had to say something. Eventually the sky started to darken outside. Payton transfigured the chairs into beds for everyone and they all went to sleep. Except for Jamie, who stared at the moon outside, not sure what to make of it anymore.

Through the window, she saw a shadow cross. She felt her heart skip a beat nervously. Trying to follow the shadow with her eyes through the window, she saw it stop at Payton's doorstep and knock. 

The knock woke everyone up. Startled gasps and muffled groans as they all woke, and Melosa answered the door with her wand drawn in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked the man at the door.

"I'm sorry for waking you at this hour" the man said, "My name is Remus Lupin, I was informed that I might find a Jamie Foster and her family here"

"What do you want with them?" Melosa asked suspicious still.

Cedric walked over and looked over Melosa's shoulder, "It's ok Melosa, this is Professor Lupin! He's exactly who we are looking for!"

Melosa smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said hastily, "Do come in and make yourself comfortable"

"Thank you Cedric" Lupin said smiling at Cedric, "I'm sorry for coming so late, but I was owled by Dumbledore and was asked to find Jamie Foster at my earliest convenience"

"I'm Jamie" Jamie said looking at Lupin. 

Lupin regarded her quietly. Everybody looked unsure what they should do next. Nobody knew what they should say in this awkward situation.

Finally Lupin spoke, "I spoke with Amos about Jamie's current situation" he said, "I think we may have come up with a solution"

"Like what?" Jamie's father asked.

"Obviously it is far too dangerous for Jamie to stay in the city among muggles in her current condition" Lupin said, "But there has been a recent new  potion that helps a werewolf keep his humanity when it transforms, it's difficult, and I get a supply of this potion"

"So what is it you are trying to tell us?" Jamie's father asked not quite seeing where he was leading to"

"We think it would be best if Jamie came and stayed with me for the year to adjust" Lupin stated with difficulty, "We can see how everything is at the end of the year"

"She can't just get up and leave!" Jamie's father cried, "She has school, and all sorts of things!"

Lupin held up a hand to calm him, "I would also ensure that Jamie studies the subjects in muggle schools!" he said, "I know it sounds crazy, but from experience, I know that the beginning stages of being a … they are difficult and it would probably be much easier for Jamie to adjust away from people she knows well"

Elizabeth, who hadn't spoken in a long time, ran over to her father, "They aren't going to take Jamie away, are they?"

Jamie's father looked at Lupin, then at Jamie. "They aren't taking Jamie away" he said, "Jamie's just going with them for a year. She'll come back"

Lupin let out a small sigh of relief, "I know this must be hard on you" he said, "I promise I will take care of Jamie"

Jamie looked up at Lupin, "When?"

Lupin shrugged, "As soon as you like"

Jamie nodded, "I'd like it to be as soon as I can" she avoided her father's eyes as she said this, knowing it would hurt him, "I have a lot of questions"

"I figured you would" Lupin said, "If you want, I can pick you up from your home in London tomorrow afternoon"

Jamie's father looked startled at how soon, but didn't protest as Jamie quickly agreed. With that settled everyone returned to sleep.

The following morning, Payton showed Jamie, Elizabeth, and their father back to London where they went to their home.

It seemed to Jamie that her once familiar surroundings seemed to change in definitions and meanings to her. She immediately packed up her personal valuables and clothing items into bags. 

"I don't understand" Elizabeth said from the doorway, "Why do you have to leave?"

Jamie sighed, "I'm sick" she said, "I have to leave"

"Mother would have wanted us to stay together though" Elizabeth said, "Wouldn't she?"

Jamie whipped around angrily at her sister, "What do you know of her?" she snapped, "You're the reason she died!"

Elizabeth stepped back trembling and fighting back tears. "I'm glad you're going! I don't want you around if you are going to be mean"

"Fine!" Jamie said angrily, "I don't care what you think" She grabbed her bags and stormed to the door where her father was standing.

"Jamie," he said quietly, "I hope you remember I'll love you no matter what"

"I know" Jamie said, "I just don't think I can stay here now that I'm … different" 

"I know, and I understand" he said. 

A knock broke the moment as Lupin entered their home. It never occurred to Jamie or her father to ask how Lupin knew where they lived. They simply embraced silently and Jamie left with Lupin.

Lupin brought her to another portkey, where she was transferred to a small neighbor hood. The place looked very peaceful and friendly, "Is this where you live?" Jamie asked looking around as he led her to a house.

"Yes" Lupin said, "We're close to Hogsmeade, which is a village for wizarding folk"

"Sounds fun" Jamie said, walking through the door.

"I'll show you around it tomorrow" Lupin said. He reached into a little box, "This letter arrived for you this morning. I think it is from Cedric Diggory"

Jamie took the letter with a smile. Before she had left Payton's house, Cedric had promised to keep in touch with her, so she would have a friend to talk to. 

"What do you do to pay for all of this?" Jamie asked.

Lupin shrugged, "I don't have a job anymore, but a good friend of mine has been helping me keep a home here" he said, "You'll meet him soon"

Lupin brought Jamie's things up to a spare room which was transformed into her bedroom. Jamie watched with fascination as Lupin made things appear and change shape at his will. When that was done, Lupin sat down with a newspaper.

"Umm, what should I call you?" Jamie asked timidly realizing she hadn't really formally addressed Lupin before.

Lupin looked at her, "You can call me Lupin, Remus, or whatever suits you" he said.

Jamie resisted the urge to laugh at Lupin's odd expression in response to her question she had asked him.

"umm, Lupin?" Jamie asked, "What's the dark mark?"

Lupin's head darted up in shock. Clearly it wasn't a question he had been expecting. Judging by his response, Jamie could see he was slightly uncomfortable discussing it, "Why do you ask?"

Jamie shrugged, "All the magical people I've met have been talking about it, like its some sort of deadly weapon" she said, "I was wondering what the big deal about it was"

Lupin took a deep breath, "The dark mark is a symbol that a dark wizard used to mark his murders and works" he said, "Our kind lived in fear of this wizard for years"

Intrigued by his story, Jamie sat close beside him, "Tell me about it" she said.

Another uneasy look crossed Lupin's face, but he continued, "This wizard was so power hungry, he lost sight of everything and lost himself in dark arts. He murdered magic people and muggles everywhere. Leaving his mark everywhere. His power rising over everyone as their fear of him increased."

"So what happened to him?" Jamie asked, "Did someone kill him?"

"One night he set after a young family" Lupin said looking sadder than ever, "Killed the father, then the mother who died trying to save her child. While the mother died, the boy lived. His name is Harry Potter"

Jamie noticed tears gathering in the corner of Lupin's eyes as he spoke about the family, "Are you ok?" she asked with concern.

Lupin nodded weakly, "The parents of Harry were some of my closest friends" he said, "When they died, I slowly lost everyone I trusted"

Jamie stared at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry" she said, "But who was the dark wizard? He must have had a name!"

Lupin nodded, "Voldemort" he said, "But don't go about saying his name unless you want to scare the life out of everyone"

Jamie nodded, "It's strange!" she said, "Everything is so strange, but it seems like it fits perfectly into my new life"

Lupin nodded, "Things will be awkward at first, but you'll adjust" he said. 

"If you don't mind" Jamie said, "I have a few questions about werewolves for you"   
  


Lupin nodded, "I had a feeling you would" he said, "We might as well get them out of the way now"

Jamie shook her head, "How did you become a werewolf?" she started.

"It happened when I was 4" Lupin replied, "I lived at the edge of a forest with my parents. One evening on the full moon, I ignored their calls for me to come inside. And when the sky darkened the wolf attacked and my parents heard and saved me, but not in time for me to escape being infected"

Jamie looked down , "I don't think anyone will ever be able to rescue someone on time"

Lupin silently agreed not actually replying. He relaxed into his chair and waited for Jamie's next question. Knowing from his past that there would be many to come. He only hoped that he could provide her with the answers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: I hope people like the story. Personally I'm not quite sure what to make of this one myself. I guess I'm aiming for mine to be somewhat original. But please review and let me know what you think! Opinions do help! Even if they are flames!


	3. Chapter Three

Beware The Moon

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter Three

The sun was blazing brightly as Jamie awoke the next morning. The previous night had left her with unsettling thoughts making it impossible for her to sleep well. She had questioned Lupin for hours, growing more terrified inwardly at each answer. After she had lain awake for several hours she had managed to drift asleep.

She dressed into her clothes and went downstairs to find Lupin already awake with good on the table waiting for her. 

"Good Morning Jamie" he said. 

"Morning" Jamie mumbled sitting in a chair. Sitting down her eyes landed on the paper on the table. She was quickly intrigued by the moving pictures. "Can I see this?" she asked.

"Sure, go right ahead" Lupin said.

Jamie picked up the paper watching the pictures move with interest. , "Who's Bertha Jorkins?" she asked glancing at the headline.

"Works at the ministry of magic" Lupin said, "Why do you ask?"

"Apparently she's gone missing" Jamie said, "Possible linked to the dark mark shooting up into the sky at the Kridick Cup"

"Quidditch" Lupin corrected absentmindedly peering over her shoulder to read the article, "But of course! Rita Skeeter"  
  


"What about her?" Jamie asked.

"Bear this in mind when reading the Daily Prophet," Lupin said, "What Rita says and the truth are often very different"

Jamie nodded realizing that while the magic world was very different, it was very similar to the muggle world in many ways. She was also equally surprised how easily she was understanding the magic world.

"I thought I'd show you around Hogsmeade today" Lupin said, "It's not too far from here, so I figured  you can hang out there"

Jamie nodded, "Sounds ok with me"

"Great" Lupin said, "I just need to finish this" he bent over the table and scribbled a quick note and sent it off with an owl sitting on the windowsill. Then Jamie followed him out and down the road to Hogsmeade.

The first place they stopped at was Three Broomsticks for a drink. Jamie kept looking around at everyone intrigued by everything in the town.

"Remus Lupin! How are you?" 

Jamie raised an eyebrow as an incredibly overly enthusiastic man sat beside her and Lupin. If she had been in the muggle world, she would have thought he drunk.

"Hello Ludo" Lupin said, "What are you doing all the way on this end of town?"

"I'm on my way to Hogwarts" Ludo said cheerfully, "Got a few last minute things to go over with Dumbledore on our surprise event for the year"

"Surprise Event?" Lupin asked.

"You don't know?" Ludo asked, "I thought you'd know by now! Well, I can't say with the little lady here!"

"I don't go to Hogwarts!" Jamie assured him with interest in whatever the surprise event was.

Ludo raised an eyebrow, "What school do you go to then?"

Unsure what to answer, she looked at Lupin for help. "She's home schooling with me" Lupin said quickly, "She's new to this area"  
  


"I see" Ludo said,  "Well, between us, after a summerlong debate, we are re-establishing the TriWizard Tournament"

"Really?" Lupin asked in genuine surprise.

"What's that?" Jamie asked looking back and forth between Lupin and Ludo for an answer.

Ludo laughed, "What sort of a box are you trapping this girl in?" he asked, "My dear, the TriWizard Tournament!"

Jamie smiled weakly, not bothering to tell him that didn't answer the question. 

"Everything's all crazy at the ministry these days!" Ludo continued, "Arthur Weasley's been on my back all week about Bertha Jorkins!"

"Well, maybe you should send someone to go find her" Lupin said, "Just in case something happened to her"

Ludo waved a hand dismissively, "You know Bertha! Woman probably locked herself in her closet"

"Well, then someone should let her out" Jamie interrupted trying to push Lupin's point along.

Ludo gave her a funny look and got up, "Well, I really must be off!" he said, "Important business to tend to!"

Once he was gone Jamie gave Lupin a curious look , "Who was that?"

"Ludo Bagman, he's little overbearing sometimes" Lupin said, "He's the head of the department of magical games and sports"

Jamie shrugged, "Makes sense"

They got up and were walking over to a small bookstore when they were intercepted by someone. 

"Jamie Foster! Remus Lupin!" Amos said , "Fancy seeing you two here!"

"Hello Mr. Diggory" Jamie said shyly. She wasn't quite sure why she felt so embarrassed in front of him, but she felt her face grow hot.

"How are you doing?" Amos asked her, "Cedric seemed to think you were doing better"

Jamie smiled, "I'm much better!" she told him, "Thankyou for asking"

"Also Lupin! I've been meaning to talk to you" Amos added, "Cedric said  Jamie is staying with you!"

Lupin nodded, "That's correct"

"Cedric seemed to think Jamie should come visit Hogwarts once in a while to converse with people her age" Amos said, "Great guy, Cedric, isn't he?"

"He's your son," Jamie said, "I should think you would think he's great"

Amos didn't appear to have heard her comment, "So would you be willing to bring her up there?" he asked Lupin, "I'd do it myself, but this entire year is going to be crazy on the ministry!"

"I'm close enough" Lupin assured him, "Besides I'm still in touch with Dumbledore about various things"

"Great!" Amos said, "I'll tell Dumbledore when I get up there! I thought I'd go up and check and see if Mad Eye gets there without causing any further damage than he already has"

"What?"

"Oh I don't suppose you would know about that" Amos said, "This morning that man went nutters again over someone in his backyard apparently! Oh, and I need to run! Bye Jamie!"

Once he was out of earshot, Jamie looked up at Lupin, "Does everyone who works at the ministry act like that?"

"Most of them" Lupin replied. 

Jamie shook her head trying not to laugh.

After Lupin showed her every square inch of Hogsmeade they returned to his home. Upon their arrival there were 4 owls waiting with letters. One of them was from Cedric.

_Dear Jamie,_

_I wanted to write and see how you are doing. I convinced my dad to let you come to Hogwarts this year to visit me and my friends! Did my father tell you about the TriWizard Tournament? It's supposed to be a secret, but my dad has issues with keeping them. Write Back!_

_                        Cedric Diggory_

Jamie smiled in spite of herself. At first she had thought Cedric had been nice to her because he felt sorry for her, but it was becoming clearer that he actually did want to be friends with her. She looked up to ask Lupin for some paper, and stopped when she saw him frowning deeply as he read something. 

"What's wrong?' she asked.

"Nothing" Lupin said as his frown grew deeper. He put the letter on the table and left the room looking a little frustrated.

Watching the door to the room, Jamie leaned over to peer through the letter.

_Remus,_

_I need to ask a favor of you. I just received a letter from Harry reporting that his scar was hurting him. He told me his scar usually hurts when you know who wais around. I guess I'm just concerned how he is. Could you maybe go up to Hogwarts and just check up on him. You don't have to talk to him, just see that he's alive and not dwelling it. I'm waiting for Dumbledore to reply before I write to Harry. I am thinking I'm going to head back to that area._

_                                                ~Sirius_

Jamie tried to remember if Lupin had ever mentioned anyone named Sirius. She remembered hearing about Harry, but the name Sirius did not sound familiar. Trying to decide if she should tell Lupin she read his letter she sat down. 

Lupin returned to the room carrying some paper and quills, "Here you can write to Cedric" he said handing her some.

"Thanks" Jamie said taking a quill, "Who's Sirius?"

Lupin looked at her slightly alarmed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to read it" Jamie said, "I just was curious why you got so upset when you read it"

"It's ok" Lupin said, "Sirius is a good friend of mine, but Jamie please don't talk about Sirius with other people. Don't mention him at all unless you're alone with me"

Jamie nodded, "Why not though?"

Lupin sighed, "Sirius is an innocent man, falsely accused of a crime" he said, "So just don't mention that I'm in contact with him please"

Jamie nodded, "I won't"

"Thankyou" Lupin said, "So I guess that means we'll be heading up to Hogwarts tonight"

"To see Harry Potter?" Jamie asked.

"Yes" Lupin said. 

Jamie decided to skip the note and try to find Cedric up at Hogwarts tonight when she and Lupin headed up.  About half an hour later they headed to Hogwarts.

When they reached a building Jamie looked around looking confused, "Is this Hogwarts?"

"Yes, pretty impressive isn't it" Lupin said.

"It's not exactly the word I had in mind" Jamie said, "It looks like a ruined old pile of rubble"

Lupin looked at her like she was nuts for a moment, "Oh right!" he said , "I forgot! Muggle's can't see the outside of Hogwarts!"

Jamie looked at him confused.

"It's a charm, so that muggles don't come invading the school" he said quickly, "Come inside! Then you'll see it!"

Jamie wasn't quite sure she trusted the demolished building, but followed Lupin inside hoping he was correct. Once inside her eyes widened in surprise and delight! The building was quite beautiful from the inside. There were portraits everywhere that were moving around, and she smiled in disbelief as a ghost passed by them.

"This is so amazing" Jamie said, "I wish I were magical! Just so I could come here"

Lupin smiled, "I've got some great memories at this school!" he said, "My friends and I knew every inch of this castle! More than some of the professors"

Jamie looked at him astounded, "They let you come to Hogwarts even though.." she stopped realizing how horrible she sounded, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that"  
  


"Normally, they wouldn't" Lupin answered, "But with Dumbledore things aren't usually normal. He even let me teach last year"

"That's good!" Jamie said, "Where is everyone?"

"The teachers are probably getting ready for the students to arrive" Lupin said, "They should be here soon enough"

Jamie had already stopped listening to Lupin though. Her eyes fell on a man who was walking by the corrider. He was dressed completely in black. His hair was black and he gave a very menacing appearance.

"Who's that?" Jamie asked as the man started heading towards them.

"Severus Snape" Lupin said in a tone that Jamie wasn't quite sure what to make of.

"What are you doing here?" Snape said coldly to Lupin.

"I'm here to check on Harry" Lupin said, "On request of his godfather"

Jamie saw Snape's face contort. 

"You kind aren't welcome here anymore" Snape hissed.

Jamie backed away from Snape, until Lupin's arm wrapped around her shoulder protectively, "I'm not here for a fight" he said firmly, "I'm going to go see Dumbledore"

Snape looked at Jamie who was still shrinking away from him. The look in Snape's eyes changed to one of alarm as he saw her, but he didn't say anything to her.

Lupin lead Jamie away from Snape quickly, "Don't mind him" he said, "He's always hated me"

"Why?" Jamie asked looking back and saw him staring after her.

"It's always been that way" Lupin said, not fully answering her question, "I've grown accustomed to it"

"Ah, Remus!" an old man with a beard that looked about the same length as Elizabeth  said, "I had a feeling I'd see you here very soon!"

Lupin reached out and shook his hand, "Dumbledore, I'd like you to meet Jamie Foster" he said, "I believe you've heard about her already"

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course!" he said, "Feel free to come up and visit Hogwarts whenever you'd like"

Jamie smiled, "Thankyou" 

"Why don't you stay for our beginning of the year feast" Dumbledore said, he looked at Lupin for consent. 

Lupin nodded, "I don't see any problems with Jamie staying, but I would prefer Harry not know I was here" he said, "By the way, is it true Mad Eye is teaching this year?"

"Alaster will be teaching in your old position for the year" Dumbledore said, "I mentioned that you were leaving, and he said he'd be willing to do it if necessary"

"Student just arrived!" a little elfish creature came flying through the hall carrying blankets.

Lupin quickly told Jamie to stay with Dumbledore and went off.

"Jamie Foster?" Dumbledore echoed her name, "Do you know any of the students here at Hogwarts yet?"  
  


Jamie bit her lip thinking, "I know Cedric Diggory" she said, "but other than that I don't know anyone"

Dumbledore nodded, "Come with me" he said. Jamie followed him into a huge room with grand tables paintings. Students were just starting to sit down everywhere. Dumbledore pointed out Cedric Diggory to her and told her to go sit with him.

Jamie timidly made her way over to Cedric. He was talking with some other people. Jamie stood there for a moment, not wanting to interrupt when someone by Cedric said, "Hey, are you new?"

Cedric turned to see who he was talking about, "Jamie! What are you doing here?" he cried with surprise.

"I was invited to spend the evening here" Jamie said , "Do you mind if I sit with you? I don't really know anyone else here"

"Oh sure!" Cedric moved one of the people over so Jamie could sit beside him. 

"How come you guys are all soaked?" Jamie asked looking at everyone who was dripping with water.

"It was raining outside" Cedric said, "Than Peeves, he's a ghost, threw water balloons at us"

"Oh, I feel a little silly being the only one who isn't dripping" Jamie said. 

"Consider yourself lucky" a girl sitting across from her said ringing out the sleeve to her robe.

"Hey look!" Cedric said, "The sortings starting"

Jamie watched intently as a hat sang some strange song, then placed kids into houses. Then as Dumbledore made several announcements. She noticed a lot of students get angry when he mentioned there would be no Quidditch Cup competition. 

"Quidditch is a huge deal for us here" Cedric whispered.

"I have the great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-" Dumbledore was interrupted as the doors to the great hall sounded as a strange figure appeared in the doorway. He began slowly making his way through the tables to the front where the staff were all sitting. 

"Who's that?" Jamie asked in alarm.

Nobody answered her question this time. Everyone was too busy staring at the man who had sat down and was eating as if nothing had happened at all.

Dumbledore answered her question by announcing to the school that it was Professor Moody, there new Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"That's Mad Eye Moody?" Jamie whispered, "I heard he was strange, but I think that was an understatement"

Cedric shook his head, "From Quirrell, to Lockhart, to Lupin, to this!" he said, "It's crazy!"

Jamie was so busy staring at Mad Eye Moody that she barely heard Dumbledore announce the TriWizard Tournament. But she caught herself in time to hear him explain what it was. Finally answering that question for her. Then at last sending all of the students off to bed.

Jamie, unsure where she should go decided to continue talking to Cedric, "Cedric, you're 17!" she said, "Are you going to enter the tournament?"

Cedric shrugged, "I might!" he said, "It could be a lot fun! I've heard its really challenging"

"You should definitely try!" Jamie said, "I would come and watch your tasks!" she added.

Cedric smiled, "I'll keep that in mind!" he said, "Come and visit again!" he tried wave but he got swept off by excited Hufflepuffs also trying to convince him to enter the TriWizard Tournament.

Jamie crept away from the moving group of people towards the door where Lupin was standing off. 

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

Jamie looked around noticing Snape glaring in their direction again, but shrugged it off. Smiling broadly, "Home?" she asked.

"Oh, well, I meant" Lupin started correcting himself.

Jamie took his hand in hers, "Home sounds great!" she said, "Let's go"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author Notes: Umm, I really don't have anything to say except thankyou for the nice reviews. I'm glad to hear the idea is original. That's what I'm really aiming for here. But thanks! I'll start Chapter 4 tomorrow.


End file.
